1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet entertainment apparatus. More particularly, the pet entertainment apparatus is directed primarily to the entertainment of a cat.
2. Prior Art
Numerous structures have been proposed for entertaining cats. One is a cat condo providing numerous tiered hiding and resting areas. Another is a window bench upon which a cat can nap. Needless to say, the list may be extended ad infinitum.
However, each such structure seems to have a drawback: the covering upon which the cat lies, and therefore sheds hair and dander, cannot be easily disengaged from the base thereof for washing or replacement.
Further, there is not believed to exist a similar configuration offering the combined forms of entertainment provided by the structure of the present invention.